A semiconductor device includes a super junction structure in which a p-type semiconductor region and an n-type semiconductor region are provided alternately and extend in a designated direction; and the semiconductor device includes a gate electrode that is provided on the super junction structure and extends in a direction intersecting the designated direction. In the semiconductor device, electron holes pass through the p-type semiconductor region, pass through the vicinity of the gate electrode, and are discharged from a source electrode. In such a case, the voltage of the gate electrode fluctuates when the holes pass through the vicinity of the gate electrode. In the case where the voltage of the gate electrode fluctuates, the semiconductor device may be switched erroneously to the on-state. As a result, a large current flows locally in the interior of the semiconductor device; and there is a possibility of breakdown of the semiconductor device.